William Afton's Quest
by megrimlockawesom
Summary: Back in 1985, William Afton's daughter died when Baby malfunctioned and then died from the springlock failures. Now, Circus Baby's Pizza World has been given new life in 2016. What happens when William attempts to find his long lost daughter in the storage facility?
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"William Afton was a robotics engineer for his own company, Afton Robotics. He used his skills to make robots for Fazbear Entertainment back in the 80s. He had a wife and a daughter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Then one day, disaster struck./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Baby, an animatronic created just for his daughter had just rolled off the manufacturing lines and in Pizza worlds everywhere. The resturant was renamed Circus Baby's Pizza world and turned into a sister location At first, William wouldn't let her daughter play with the animatronic, afraid there might be some bugs in the animatronics. But after constant nagging, he let her go. She had some ice cream that was dispensed from Baby, but then all off a sudden one of the worst bugs happened. All of sudden Baby started shaking, causing one of the springlocks to come loose, releasing a clamp that consumed his daughter. Inside the suit, she was crying, loosening all the springlocks and effectively killing her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"As if things couldn't get worse, William's wife was angered at William because his hobby killed their daughter, and nearly divorced him until she realized it wasn't his fault. Then he was framed for the murder of 4 children, and taken into custody, and put in jail for 5 months until they caught the guy who really commited the murder. Some guy named Vincent Abercrombie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"After that he quit his job and went to go work someplace else, as a robotics professor at MIT./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Around 40 years after her daughter's death and the closing of Circus Baby's Pizza World, William Afton learned that the pizzeria had been given new life. Wanting to learn if her daughter survived that one fateful day, he took up the job as technician for the pizzeria. He thought everyone would laugh at him, so he kept his new part time job a secret./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Sunday came, and it was time for him to work at his second job./p 


	2. Chapter 2: 1st Night

"Hello there! I am Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System Model 5. But you can call me HandUnit. And I would like to welcome you to Circus Baby's Pizza World, or rather, it's storage unit, where animatronics are rented out for private parties every night. Whether you are in desperate need of cash, or in here because of a dare, we welcome you! Please enter your name in the keypad."

William Afton was in the Elevator, going down as he was given his orientation.

"Please enter your name in the Keypad." HandUnit repeated.

William didn't want to give away his named which he was sure was shunned by the company. He decided to type in an ordinary name, Dave Benedict. However he did have some trouble with the keypad.

"Error, I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. Welcome, Eggs Benedict."

 _Great, A computer that likes to mock me._ William thought to himself.

"Now as we head down to the lower level, I will provide you with a flashlight, although this flashlight may not be needed this night, and perhaps not the rest either."

"Then WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GIVING IT TO ME!" William shouted.

"Entering, storage facility." A weird feminine voice stated.

A kind of cheery elevator music started to play, and after a few seconds, it stopped.

William climbed out of the elevator, through the tape that exclaims in all caps "DO NOT CROSS" And crawled into the vents.

"Main entrance vent" The same voice stated

"Now, this might seem a little dark, so lets fill it with some lighthearted banter. After the rise, and fall, of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, it was evident that the stage was set, no pun intended, for a new contender. Thankfully, Circus Baby's Pizza World filled that void in children's entertainment. Unlike most party venues, our animatronics can be rented out for private parties. Now as you head up to the control module, keep in mind that we are not responsible for your death or dismemberment."

 _Yeah I don't plan on surviving either_. William thought.

"Main control module."

"Now, lets get started. If you look to your right, you will see the Ballora Gallery. This is where Ballora encourages kids to get fit and enjoy pizza." Now, using the red light, lets check to see if Ballora is around."

William turns on the light, he didn't see anything.

"Well, looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing, let's motivate her using the controlled shock signified by the blue button."

William was reluctant to do so. Shocking and hurting his own creations like a madman? They may not be sentient, but what HandUnit was suggesting was inhumane to William.

"I'm waiting." HandUnit complained.

"I'm so sorry Ballora." He shocked her, and then turned on the light. He saw Ballora dancing in what looked like joy, but what he thought was really fear.

"Good, Ballora's feeling like her old self again, and ready to perform tomorrow. Now, view the window to the right. This is The Funtime Auditorium. Where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Now, turn on the light, and see what she's up to."

William turned on the light, and he saw no sign of the fox anywhere

"Looks like Funtime Foxy decided to take the day off. Let's motivate her with a controlled shock."

"Oh, Jesus Christ." William pressed the button.

"Let's try another one" HandUnit suggested

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" William bellowed. He was angry that this emotionless shell of an AI would make him hurt his old creations

"I'm waiting."

William wanted to give him the finger, but decided to get it over with. He pressed the button, then turned on the light. He saw Foxy on stage.

"Great! Foxy is back in good working order! No pun intended there either. Now, if you look straight in front of you, that is the vent that leads to the Circus Gallery Control Module. Let's head there now!"

William crawled through the vent and arrived at the module, where he saw two of his older creations as bobbleheads. JJ, the companion for Balloon Boy back when Freddy Fazbear's still existed, and Magiman, an animatronic built like a magician that never made the cut for the new and improved Circus Baby's.

"Here is Circus Baby's Auditorium. Let's check the light and see what she's up to."

William checked the lights, only to see that Baby was noticeably absent

"Let's try a controlled shock."

William had a different attitude towards this one. He didnt hesitate to press the button, and did it with all his might.

"Let's try another one."

He pressed the button again, still no Baby.

"Another one."

He pressed the button, and without HandUnit's commands, he spammed it uncontrollably.

"This is for me, this is for my wife, AND THIS IS FOR VIOLET! GET ON THERE YOU LITTLE HOLLOW PIECE OF CRAP!"

Still no Baby.

"Well, that concludes our work for today! Please exit using the vents behind, and we'll se you tomorrow!"

"Sigh. But if it's gonna get my daughter back, I'll do it."

William Afton got home at 7:00 am tonight, and since he had an off on Monday, he turned on the TV, got some popcorn, and was listening to the news.

"In other news, Vincent Abercrombie was released from jail aft-"

"Boooooring!" William switched the channel to the ABC, which was playing reruns of his favorite cartoon, The Immortal and The Restless. He leaned back, and started munching on that delicious popcorn.

"You know what would great with this? Exotic Butters, and some pepper."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that night of torture, not of humans, but of poor non sentient animatronics!**

 **Also, if you guys are wondering who Violet is, she is William's Daughter.**

 **I will be sure to update the fanfiction at least once per week.**


End file.
